Tetris
by Vietta
Summary: Reno introduces Tseng to a new game. For TheWriters of deviantart. I do not own Tetris.


Tseng sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. For once in his life, there was no paperwork to do. There was nothing to file, arrange, create, destroy, document, archive, or organize. He had nothing to keep him working. He had already dusted his office clean and had badgered everyone for their paperwork, which all of them, even Reno, had finally completed. There were still four hours left in the work day and since Rufus had requested that Tseng, in Rufus' words, 'stay the hell out of his office and give him space to breathe', Tseng couldn't even spend his time organizing Rufus' office.

Tseng pulled out his phone and checked the time, sighing in frustration as he realized that time had not jumped forward four hours like he had wished it would. He got up, sick of sitting, and decided to go on Reno patrol. The red-head had been quite for almost an hour, a sure sign that Tseng had allowed him enough time to hatch some sort of plan that would give Tseng something to clean up for the next four hours.

Tseng peered into Reno's office cautiously, blinking when he saw the Turk's eyes glued to the screen. "Reno? Are you…working!" It was a miracle! Years and years of beating Reno's head against a wall to make him get things done were finally over! Tseng snorted at his inner jubilation. He shouldn't rejoice because this meant there would be multiple days in the future where he was as bored as he was today.

"Nope, don't get too excited there, bossman." Reno grinned up at Tseng, his face painted paler by the computer screen's light. "I'm playing a game. Come see!"

Tseng rolled his eyes and, since he didn't have anything else to do, went behind the desk and looked at the screen. "What is this?"

"It's called Tetris!" Reno played, not even needing to watch the screen. "You stack different shaped blocks together like a puzzle to keep them from reaching the top. Whenever a line is solid across it will disappear. If there are gaps it won't." Reno demonstrated by leaving a gap, smiling as he kept playing around it. "See?"

"I understand, yes, but where did you even find it?" Tseng watched the puzzle fit together, realizing that this might be the first video game he had ever seen that he might actually enjoy playing.

"The internet? You can download it to your phone too. I think it only costs three gil." Reno stuffed his hand into Tseng's pocket and grabbed his phone, not caring about Tseng's personal space. "Here, I'll get it for you so you can play! Then we can see who gets the higher score!"

Tseng frowned and let Reno tinker with his phone. "Don't ever reach into my pocket like that again."

Reno snorted and stuffed the phone back in Tseng's pocket. "The game is downloaded. Shut up and go play. You're as bored as everyone else is."

Tseng frowned and walked out, not even feeling offended enough to object to Reno's statement. "Fine, just don't break anything."

"Sure thing, bossman!" Reno glued his eyes back to the screen.

Tseng went back to his office, confident that Reno was absorbed enough in his game that it wasn't likely that the building would fall into chaos any time soon. He pulled out his phone and opened the game, wondering just how quickly he would regret the four gil he spent on the stupid game.

* * *

Rude clocked out and looked over at Reno, who had his attention focused on his phone. "Hey, have you seen Tseng? He usually clocks out with us." Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Tseng in a few days.

"Saw him earlier. Probably in his office still." Reno didn't even look up from his phone. "Maybe he's escorting Rufus home and won't clock out till later."

"Rufus went home at lunch. Said he was too bored to stay. Took Elena for a bodyguard." Rude clocked Reno out, realizing that the red-head was too absorbed in his phone to do it himself.

"Maybe he's sitting in his office still?" Reno kept toying with his phone, eyes void of intelligence.

Rude rolled his eyes. "Head home I'll check in on him."

Reno nodded, walking away with his face glued to his phone.

Rude frowned and walked to Tseng's office, hoping his boss was alright. He knocked on Tseng's door carefully. "Tseng?"

Tseng blinked and frowned as he lost his focus, pulling down a block before sliding it into the proper position. "Dammit!"

Rude blinked and knocked again. "Sir?"

"Come in, come in!" Tseng frowned and played quickly, recovering his orderly rows. "What do you want, Rude?"

Rude blinked. Tseng was a mess. His hair was unkempt, his face was unshaven, and his eyes were bloodshot. He had his eyes glued to his computer screen, his hand fixed to the mouse as if it was an extension of himself. "Tseng, what are you doing?"

Tseng blinked and paused his game, itching to make the rows straight. His OCD demanded it. "Playing the game from hell."

"How long have you been doing that?" Rude blinked and looked at the screen, noting that the score was extremely high.

"I don't even know!" Tseng got up and rushed to the bathroom. "Too long?"

"Yeah, I think so." Rude wrinkled his nose. "When did Reno show you the game?"

"What's the date?" Tseng called out from the bathroom, wanting to hurry back and fix those damned lines!

Rude checked his phone. "It's the tenth, Tseng."

"The TENTH!" Tseng gaped and washed his hands for exactly twenty seconds.

"Yeah, when did Reno show you this thing?" Rude raised an eyebrow.

"Three days ago!" Tseng stormed out and unplugged his computer, fighting his OCD urges to fix the lines. His good sense should have told him days ago that it was not in his best interests to keep giving in to his hard to deny urges to have everything orderly and perfect. Reno had doomed him by showing him a game where the entire point was to make the screen blank, yet it was impossible to do so?

"Three days? When did you eat last?" Rude looked at Tseng in concern.

"I don't remember…but I've been on the clock the whole time. I never clocked out." Tseng grinned softly. "I just got paid to play a video game…"

"That's hilarious." Rude snorted and smiled, patting Tseng on the back. "Let's get you cleaned up and go kill Reno. Then we can grab some food. Sound good?"

Tseng smiled and rubbed his chin, grimacing at the stubble. "Sounds fantastic."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Haha, this is great! TheWriters is so funny!**

**So everyone knows, this is part of an art trade for TheWriters on dA. I loved writing this and I'm sad it took me so long! Sorry for the wait, TheWriters!**

**Also, I don't own Tetris or Final Fantasy. Disclaimer given!**


End file.
